


PPJS 2: Route X

by After_SCP



Series: PPJS [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_SCP/pseuds/After_SCP
Summary: Trying to spy on his daughter and her possible boyfriend, Brad Anderson gets an help request.





	PPJS 2: Route X

Big comeback during WWF No way out 2002! The faction the fought against the WCW. Nash, Hogan and Hall are back! At first they are trying to explain that they did not return to be against the WWF, They said they were there with Mr McMahon blessing and just want to give the best matches possible to the fans. Must people know Vince re-hired them only to sabotage the WWF to upset Ric Flair. Backstage the chairman of the WWF looks at the crowd with mix emotions, happy to see back the NWO and scared they'll betray him. Verne Cobra walks toward Vince to give his opinion.  
“At least they pretended to work in WWF's interest not like the you know who super heroes faction, who openly say they don't care about the company.”

Next day on Raw the18th of February, The Rock confronts Hulk Hogan. He is trying to appeal to the fact that people are happy to see him back in particular. His Hulkamania is still alive and well despise his days as a bad guy in the WCW. But the Rock cannot convince Hogan, the Outsiders are here to make sure to stay close to their friend. They are ready to attack the people's champ, but Mr. McMahon interrupt them and ask the NWO to follow him.  
“Guys, I have been thinking about this and I think you 3 should face the PPJS at Wrestlemania...”  
“What?”  
“Think about it! 2 of the biggest factions in the history of wrestling, who both thinks they are bigger than the WWF collide at the most important event of the year!”  
“Didn't we talk about getting rid of Austin and Ric Flair? Maybe the Rock. And the PPJS is a rather young faction...”  
“Look Hogan, It's just going to be done and dealt with.”  
The 3 members of the NWO looks at each other. They are not on the same page than Vince. Verne Cobra and Jeremy Carlisle. Vince's friend tries to convince the the 3 fighters.  
“We just want to make an example out of the PPJS, but I'll let money do the further talking...”  
To group talks in private and when the finally agree, Carlisle is volunteering to go announce the news to the dudes of justice. When he enters their locker room, Knight of Justice, Corazón de León and Jaguar mask are their.  
“Hi guys I'm here in the behalf of Mister McMahon to announce you your match for Raw next week.”  
James protests.  
“Since when you are in charge on anything here? We learned you are a friend of Vince only days ago.”  
“Listen to this please. The match is to big to wait to Wretlesmania! Next week on Raw... The NWP vs the PPJS! Hogan, Nash and Hall against Corvus and you 2 Knight and Corazón.”  
“If it's what Vince wants...”  
Carlisle swears this would help build a lot of attention to Wrestlemania and that the WWE will be grateful for the fighting effort. Jeremy leaves. 

Spencer and Lea are an happy couple driving through Arizona, They just finish their dream canoe camping trip in the grand canyon. They are driving back to their home state. They stop in at a restaurant in a small Arizona village on the side of the Road 66. They enter, sit at a table, and the waitress comes take their order. The couple reads the menu and make their choice. What could they do while they wait? Should they go visit some other touristic natural places on the road back home? They look at a map for places to visit during the travel. A group of bikers stops in front of the diner. The band of 8 guys enters and starts requesting their music player to be plugged on the sound system of the place. The bikers take the place and are ordering the cook for their food, they are chasing the clients out. Spencer has the terrible idea to defy them.  
“Guys, we are very hungry. We traveled for days and we done a lot on canoe and camping without a real good meal for few days. We are staying until we have our order.”  
The bikers look at each other and laugh at him. One of the men with a leather vest kicks the traveler in the guts. The boyfriend is in fetal position on the ground. Lea is terrified and tries to shield her significant other.  
“No are you insane? I'm going to call the cops!”  
“Go ahead!”  
Another biker kicks Lea. They beat up the couple a little more and throw them out in plain sight. A client was just arriving in the parking. He helps the couple to stand up and walk to his van. He drives away and then explains on the road that in this area, there were once 2 rivals chapters of bikers fighting for the local black market control, the Americans: the Outriders, and the Mexicans: La Guerrilla. In the end the police helped the Outriders for stability but now the club is acting like it's owning the place. The man feels so bad for Spencer and Lea. He is very scared of the motorcycles club and won't have done anything if he hasn't see one of his favorite pro-wrestler just 1 hour ago! Few miles away, Trisha Anderson and her friend, Eddy Wright, he is a African-American kick boxer and a close friend of Trisha. They are unpacking their equipment from the truck to go visit the grand canyon. They are in the parking next to the highway. Wright sees someone entering the parking.  
“Great! You didn't told me your dad as coming too!”  
Trisha is desperate. Eddy is thrilled because he grew up looking at pro-wrestlers like Brad on TV. But Eddy is to happy to realize that the dad is only here to be the dad.  
“What is he doing here? I'm sure he isn't here for the trip Eddy...”  
Father Anderson parks his motorcycle and goes meet his daughter and her friend.  
“You guys look ready for a really nice trip! You guys have everything you need?”  
Brad is trying to check in the baggage of the 2 happy campers. Trisha is furious.  
“Dad go away!You didn't even brought anything with you! You just what to spy on me, go find something else to do! Come on Eddy, let's go.”  
The duo starts to bring some luggage to the quay with the kayaks. Brad doesn't know what to do. Being a single dad he was always extremely close to her and now he doesn't know how he could still be a friend in all aspect of her life by no being the over protective dad. A van enters the parking behind the wrestler that doesn't realize it because he is still absorb by his thought. A man comes out of the vehicle and greets the PPJS fighter.  
“Mister Anderson? It's me again, Robert, you autographed a picture for me earlier today in town...”  
“What? You want another one? You lost it?”  
“No it's more about the kind of help like at the building in fire in Greenville or against Reinhardt Cooper...”  
“What do you mean Robert?”  
“Please go look in my van on the back seats.”  
Brad is suspicious and goes look in the car slowly while keeping an eye on Robert. He sees Lea and her boyfriend heavily bruised greetings him. Brad is understandably surprised.  
“What happen Robert? Who are they?”  
Robert explains the event described by the couple and the history of the motorcycles clubs in the region. Robert takes a map in his vehicle and shows the location of the restaurant on the map. Brad is wondering if he should pursued those bikers and avenge the couple. That's probably what the other ones would do, but Brad must first go see if the police as truly made a non aggression pact the the Outsiders. Anderson Calls the police to his location and talks about the couple in vacation attacked in a diner. The police says they are coming. He hags up and keeps the cellphone in his hands. He continues to talk with Robert while waiting.  
“I'm sure they wont do a thing, Mister Anderson.”  
“It's the police they can't ignore my call.”  
Brad looks at Lea and Spencer, He counts on them to force the police to do something against the outlaw club. He decides to go check on them. After making sure they are OK and don't need anything, he asks a question.  
“You guys are ready to back up your claims?”  
The 2 look at each other and are positive. After more than half an hour, the police calls back. They have other calls, they doing all they can. However, the officer on the phone says someone is on the way. The pro-wrestler is stunned. Robert can finally say it.  
“Sorry Mister Anderson, I told you they have a bias on this one.”  
Brad is walking in circle, He wonders if he should call Kreese to told him the situation or just wait for the cop. He is also questioning himself should or shouldn't he call the feds. A police car is entering the parking! After all this time! Anderson is relieved. The officer is clearly not the best of his force. He looks like a struggling rookie. He takes the declaration of the traveling couple. When he is done writing few notes, he turns to Anderson and tells him that they'll have to investigate this later and they will call them in the future. The officer returns in his car and drives away. Brad cannot react again, he was never ignored by the police before! Anderson jumps back on his motorcycle and kick-starts the engines. He must go see for himself. He drives to the restaurant Robert indicated to him. He can easily recognize the place, the bikes are still all parked there, other cars are also parked, the restaurant seems peaceful, is it a trap? A lie? He also parks his bike. The fighter walks slowly and look everywhere. In front of the door, he can ear “Old time Rock'n'roll” of Bob Seger playing at max capacity of the speakers from the inside. Brad carefully enters the diner. As soon as he opens the door 2 bikers stand in his face, they clearly asking him to leave right now. Anderson finds it very suspicious, he double punch the 2 guys, they fall heavily on the ground. What's happening inside troubles Brad. Alcohol and drugs are all over the place, but worst The Outriders are fighting people they lured in the restaurant! The pour victims are bruised on the ground with pieces of broken furniture around and over them. The gang members finally realize Brad is in the place. 2 men that were playing pool start throwing balls at him, while 2 other charge him. Anderson blocks the pool balls with his forearms and elbows and double clothesline the guy unarmed ready to fight at close distance. 2 new guys charges plus the pool players get ready to attack Brad with their sticks. Anderson protects himself from the 4 assailants until the 2 pool sticks are broken. He alternates between 2 kicks and 2 punches to take care of the second wave of opponents. Meanwhile one of the Outriders picked up and load and shotgun. He shoots a warning shoot to stop the fight.  
“Aren't you Brad Anderson, the wrestler from TV? What do you want?”  
“Well to stop this of course, give yourselves up to the authority.”  
The clubs members laughs.  
“I know the police works with you. I hope those guys will follow your example.”  
“I hope? So you are here hoping your wishes come true. Santa isn't real loser.”  
Brad can see the movements of the hand holding the gun. He quickly roll dodges toward the shooter, getting out of a shot fired a quarter of second after. Brad raises back to his feet and headbutts the man with the firearms under the jaw. The bones are shattered. The biker drops the gun and goes leaning against a table. Others draw their pistols, Anderson stomps the shotgun and breaks it. He starts throwing tables, chairs, and even people nearby to the men in range with their firearms.. The remaining bikers all gather together in the center of the restaurant as Anderson jumps under the pool table.  
“Let's finish him.”  
The pro-wrestler lifts the table! He uses his near super strength to also throw the table to the group, putting down few of them. Those who dodge and came back to their senses start firing at Anderson already running outside. Brad exited the restaurant to break the handles of the bikes. Furious, they all rush to the door. Another impossible feat of strength from the legend of wrestling, Anderson throws a motorcycle at the guys in the door frame. Only 2 unarmed Outsiders dodge the weight crushing machine. The older thinner one looks at his friend. Th other one starts brawling with Anderson as the older biker goes to a bag on a bike and grabs out of it a lug wrench and a chain. With a free shot in the back of the wrestler using the iron tool, the last 2 outlaws have the upper hand. They hit him multiple time with punches, kicks, with the chain and the wrench as well, until Anderson is on the ground defenseless. They tie him up with the chain. The young Outsider has an idea. He hits his friend on the shoulder.  
“Let's drag him up with our 2 bikes Gary!”  
They attach each ends of the chain to the motorcycles. They start the engines. They start driving and accelerate right away, they cannot take to much time to kill him like this. Anderson uses the little strength he has left to free one arm and drag himself toward the Gary on the left. The road is quickly eating his leather jacket. Brad spin on himself when he is close enough of the back wheel to double kick the bike, Gary is forced to crash on his friend, the accident gravely injures the bikers who were going at a speed over the limit. Anderson is rolling while he slows down to avoid be grindrd since his jacket was pierced. Brad untangle himself. After making sure his road rashes are small, he painfully and slowly gets up. He takes several minutes that seems like a eternity to him. He reaches the parking of the diner, the once captive people are there waiting for the FBI they called knowing the local police won't help them, he takes the cellphone he was carrying on his bike to call Kreese to explains what happen, it's the massage box, Brad narrates the situation quickly and ask for a call back ASAP. After making sure every Outsider is neutralized, Brad sits down on the diner's floor in front of the bar to take a good break with a beer.


End file.
